Thunder Dragon
]] Thunder Dragon (サンダードラゴン Sandā Doragon) is a race unique to the Narukami clan. Thunder Dragons are dragons with power over lightning that make up a sizable portion of Narukami. Most of Narukami's stronger units, including most of its grade 3 and grade 4 units, are Thunder Dragons. List of Thunder Dragons Trigger *Brawler, Heavy Trailer Dragon (Draw) *Brawler, Plasmakick Dragon (Critical) *Eradicator, Sharp Impact Dragon (Stand) *Honorable Monk Dragon (Draw) *Meditate Dracokid (Heal) *Old Dragon Mage (V Series) (Draw) *Plasma Dance Dragon (Critical) *Spark Edge Dracokid (Critical) Grade 0 *Ascetic Dracokid *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid *Brawler, Sky Dracokid *Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid *Electrichase Dracokid *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid *Eradicator, Rare-talent Dracokid *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon *Harbinger Dracokid *Hardrod Dracokid Grade 1 *Brawler, Dropkick Wyvern *Brawler, Starring Dracokid *Brawler, Thunder Arrow Dracokid *Brawler, Wildclock Dragon *Crownholder Dragon *Demolition Dragon *Eradicator, Demolition Dragon *Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid *Eradicator, Strike Slasher Dragon *Exorcist Demonic Dragon, Indigo *Thunder Shout Dragon *Trainee Monk Dragon Grade 2 *Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster *Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon *Brawler, Oldhand Dragon *Brawler, Plasma Claw Dragon *Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon *Brawler, Wildfist Dragon *Brightjet Dragon *Cloudmaster Dragon *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda *Dragonic Deathscythe *Dragonic Deathscythe (V Series) *Dreadcharge Dragon (V Series) *Dusty Plasma Dragon *Dusty Plasma Dragon (V Series) *Eradicator, Dragonic Deathscythe *Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon *Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon *Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon *Eradicator, Unruly Dragon *Excess Streak Dragon *Fulgurate Foil Dragon *Hammerknuckle Dragon *Hammerknuckle Dragon (V Series) *Martial Arts Dragon *Plasmatron Dragon *Recklessness Dragon *Recklessness Dragon (V Series) *Storm Bring Dragon *Storm Bring Dragon (V Series) *Voltage Horn Dragon Grade 3 *Armor Break Dragon *Beathawk Dragon *Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster *Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon *Brawler, Earthcrack Dragon *Brawler, Lightningrod Dragon *Brawler, Shotgun Blow Dragon *Brawler, Skybeat Dragon *Brawler, Sky Blow Dragon *Brawler, Wild Rush Dragon *Breakthrough Dragon *Crimson Lightning Dragon *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" *Detonix Drill Dragon *Detonix Drill Dragon (V Series) *Detonix Stinger Dragon *Detonix Stinger Dragon (V Series) *Discharging Dragon *Dragonic Kaiser Crimson *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion (V Series) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" *Dragonic Vanquisher *Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" *Dreadcharge Dragon *Duress Clap Dragon *Electrobutcher Dragon *Eradicator, Angercharge Dragon *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Sigma" *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon *Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon *Eradicator, Twin Thunder Dragon *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon *Gravity Bolt Dragon *Great Composure Dragon *Great Composure Dragon (V Series) *Landshocker Dragon *Plasmabite Dragon *Rumble Gun Dragon *Scarlet Shutter Dragon *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree *Thunder Break Dragon *Turbulence Dragon *Voltage Claw Dragon Grade 4 *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Closer Dragon *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Fulgurate *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VBUSTER" *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX" *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Voltechzapper Dragon *Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Bulwark Dragon *Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon *True Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Turbo *True Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion" *True Eradicator, Finish Blow Dragon Category:Narukami Category:Race Category:Thunder Dragon